The Experiment
by XxXx HikaruHanto xXxX
Summary: What would happen if Orochimaru not only wanted the sharigan but made sure the rinnegan became a use to him as well...OC are in this fanfic...Not really sure where to go with this story right now, so PM me if you have any ideas on what you think should be done to this PLEASE!


Suprising Encounter

Kabuto was running through one of the many hidden bases that Orochimaru had all over the nations to inform his master of the recent event that took place today.

(flashback)

A boy around the age of 13 was running through a dark corridor at high speeds that most would consider impossible for his age, with kabuto trailing him to the front entrance of the base.

"stop right there haru-kun" kabuto yelled as he launched several kunai at the boy only for them to be dodged with little effort.

The boy named haru saw his exit and quickly tied a explosive tag to four kunai a threw two of them at the door causing it leave a hug hole in the wall letting the rays of sunshine seep through like rushing water into the dark room.

"now to get him off my trail" haru said with a small smirk as he tossed a kunai to the roof and one to the floor behind him causing the room to collapse on itself.

Kabuto saw this just in time to be able to dodge the explosion but was stopped from pursuing his target due to his path being blocked off.

"dammit, Orochimaru-sama must know about this" he said before vanishing from sight.

(with haru)

Haru was running once again at insane speeds through the very dence forest trying to get as far away from the accursed place he called home for so long.

He continued to run for hours until he was far beyond the forest and now in an open field with a small pond off to the side.

He looked around him and a small smile appeared on his face for the first time in a long time.

"im free!" he yelled spinning around laughing happily as he fell on his back and just starred at the blue sky above and watched the clouds pass by as he continued to smile.

He laid there for a few more minutes enjoying the warmth the sun brought to his skin. It was very intoxicating to him since it was the first time he had ever been outside.

"so this is what sunshine feels like?...No…this is what freedom feels like" he said with a small smirk as his eyes slowly scanned the area as if he was searching for something.

He slowly got to his feet and went over the pond and knelt down by it and took in his reflection.

He had crystal clear blue eyes that sparkled as the light shined off of them. His hair was jet black and resembled the style of the fourth hokage. He opened his mouth to see he had four fang shaped canines that were rather sharp for a regular person.

He then felt a surge of chakra flare behind his eyes which caused him a slight hint of pain.

He closed his eyes and focused his chakra to them and slowly opened them to see something he never seen before.

The sudden change made him jump away from the pond and hold his eyes in fear.

"w-what was that?" he asked himself as he slowly inched his way back over to the pond to his reflection.

He looked down and slowly opened his eyes to see a set of purple ords with intricate circles surrounding the pupil of his eyes looking back at him.

He brought one of his hands to his face and touched his eyes in disbelief of what he was seeing before him.

"what is going on with my eyes?" he said softly.

He closed eyes and let the charka recede from them feeling the pain go away slightly and opened them once more to see his blue eyes starring back at him.

"woah….cool" he said smiling as he sat down beside the pond and got lost in his thoughts.

His stomach growled shaking him from his stupor as he clutched his abdomen causing it to growl again.

"guess I better find something to eat" he said laughing as he stod up but stopped to think about where he could find food.

"oh wait I read in those scrolls orochimaru-sensei gave me that there are villages that have people and food all over the place..now I just have to find one" he said before he ran off into the woods hoping he would find what he was looking for soon.

(with kabuto)

Kabuto burst through the doors leading to the chambers of his leader orochimaru causing the said man to turn with a look of annoyance n his features.

"what is it kabuto?" he asked with a small hiss at the sudden disturbance.

Kabuto gulped at what would happen when orochimaru would do if he fund out that one of his test subjects escaped.

"orochimaru-sama, haru-san escaped, I tried to stop him b-but-" kabuto was cut off when orochimaru smirked and raised his hand calmly.

"don't worry yourself over it kabuto. Yes it is a shame that we lost him but then again we get to see how one of my experiments thrive in this new world, no?" he said getting a confused look from the gray haired boy infront of him.

"but orochimaru-sama he bares the rinnegan?" kabuto said worried to what the said boy could possibly do with those eyes. This once again caused orochimaru to make a small smile.

"kukuku, worry not kabuto. He is no threat to us. I would like to see how the boy progresses with his new found freedom. Har-kun has the genes of madara uchiha and the fourth hokage minato namikaze, I think it would be very amusing to see what he is capable of. Don't you think?" he asked sitting back down looking at the boy with a questioning look.

Kabuto looked lost for a few moments as he registered the thought of what his master just told him.

The boy has two of the worlds most famous ninjas genes inside of him and contains the rinnegan and his master isntshowing the slightest bit of worry.

"h-hai orochimaru-sama but what do we do about him?" he asked quietly.

Orochimaru gased apon the concerned boy and smirked softly before answering.

"we will monitor his progress for now and when he becomes a problem will irradicate him, now be gone" he said with a wave of his hand dismissing the boy from his chambers.

Kabuto stood up and bowed to him and quietly left. As he made his way around the corner of the hallway kabuto smirked.

"I cant wait to see what you become haru-kun" he said menacingly before fading int the shadows of the corridor.


End file.
